An Archangel's Blessing
by elfofthedarkside
Summary: Aubrie Lee Carmichael: one of the youngest hunters in America. She shows up to Bobby's house one day, with a familiar Trickster in tow. "Why are they together?" Bobby wonders. "Should I be giving her a beer, even though she's still a year too young to be drinking?" OC/Gabriel. Starts with fluff, more as it goes on. Takes place during S6.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mah peeps! Yeah... let's not do that again. Anyways, here's a fic I've been debating whether or not to publish. I decided, why the hell not?  
**

**So, here you are!**

* * *

_Knock-knock-knock!_

There was silence.

"Bobby!" The voice called from outside. "It's Aubrie! Aubrie Carmichael!"

The door swung open slowly, revealing the older hunter to the younger. The latter grinned. "Hey, Bobby."

Bobby eyed her. "Aubrie. Have any luck with that Trickster case?"

"Um…" She cleared her throat, then gestured towards someone standing just out of sight. "That's one of the reasons I'm here."

The man stepped out, and Bobby let out a string of surprised curses. "The hell is _it_ doing here?"

The Trickster grinned sheepishly, waving. "Nice to see you again."

Aubrie took a step in front of the Trickster, arms held out in defense. "Sorry for the surprise. May we come in?" She glared jokingly. "I don't to see any stakes on the table, Mr. Singer."

Bobby sighed, opening the door wider and stepping back. "Come on in." He still kept a wary eye on the Trickster until they were all seated in the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?"

Aubrie flashed him a smile. "Just water, thanks." She jabbed her thumb at her companion. "He'd like something a little more… diabetes-inducing."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "Right. That… Trickster sweetooth going on."

The Trickster just nodded, keeping his gaze low. Aubrie snuck a glance at him, nodding slightly. Bobby turned to get the glasses down, but noticed her reach out and grab the monster's hand out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, just skip the formalities," Aubrie spoke up suddenly. "I know you're planning on lacing that with Holy Water. Just come out and spritz me with it, why don'tcha?"

Bobby blinked, then turned back to the pair. He nodded slowly. "I mean, if you want me to…"

"Ah!"

Aubrie squeezed her eyes shut as a thin stream of liquid hit her square in the face. After a second, she opened her eyes once again. "So, you took my advice."

Bobby shrugged, pocketing the water gun. "Small, efficient, accurate. I thought, why the hell not?"

After wiping her face off with a napkin, Aubrie held out her left arm, rolling the sleeve up. "Okay, now silver."

Bobby hesitantly brought out the knife, but then quickly drew it across her skin. She didn't even blink, just pressed the napkin to the wound.

"So, you got another tattoo?" Bobby asked casually.

Aubrie rolled her eyes. "Yes, in fact, I did." She smiled faintly as she glanced at it. "It happens to mean a lot to me."

"Okay," Bobby held his hands up. "Didn't want to start a fight."

There was something not quite right about this situation. Bobby felt something gnawing at his thoughts, but couldn't put his finger on it. He turned and opened a drawer behind the Trickster, so he couldn't see.

"There's one other test I need to do before I can trust you…"

Aubrie's eyes widened as she saw the object in Bobby's hands. "Gabe, look out!"

The Trickster grunted in pain as the stake penetrated his body. His hands gripped the table, his eyes starting to glaze over. Aubrie glared at Bobby.

"I said no staking!" She leaned forwards, an annoyed expression on her face. "Okay, it was funny the first fifty times, but now he has to know."

The Trickster shook his head. "N- no… I can't- everything's going dark…"

"Oh, stuff it." Aubrie rolled her eyes. "You don't have to do this every time."

The Trickster's breathing slowed, then stopped. Bobby stared, not sure what to do. Then, the Trickster's body began shaking.

"Aw, killjoy." He sat up, chuckling. "If I don't do it, its not as dramatic and impressive when I do _this_."

Wrapping a firm hand around the stake, he yanked it out. He then turned to Bobby. "Sorry to break it to ya, but it won't work." He tossed it halfheartedly, and it flew by itself back into the drawer.

Bobby blinked. "Okay… just like I thought. You're not a Trickster, then what are you?"

Aubrie bit her lip. "Well…"

The Trickster stood, rolling his shoulders as the holes in his shirt began to close. "The name's Gabriel." He nodded to Aubrie. "And I'm her fiance."

"_What?"_

Aubrie turned a hopeful look on the older hunter. "And… I was hoping you could perform the marriage ceremony."

Bobby sank into a chair. "You… you're Gabriel… the Archangel?"

Gabriel sighed. "Yes, the dude with the trumpet. One of the reasons I don't tell people who I am."

"And you want me- _me_\- to… marry you two?"

Aubrie nodded. "I know, you want an explanation."

"Damn right I do," He added.

Aubrie shook her head. "Then I'll give you one." She turned to Gabriel. "Get some drinks, will ya? This might take a while."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. So, this story starts about three weeks ago…"

* * *

**Please review! Do you like it? Want more? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappy sets up the backdrop, leading to a more fun part that comes later... next, hopefully.**

**Anyways, I hope you're enjoying!**

* * *

"Santa Claus?"

Aubrie took a long sip from her iced tea. "Yep."

"Old Saint Nick beat a family man to death?" Came Bobby's incredulous voice from the phone.

"Well…" Aubrie clicked through her tabs, trying to stay focused on the case. "He wasn't exactly Father of the Year." She switched the phone to her other ear. "According to his two kids, he has been known to get into a drunken stupor every so often; most of these episodes end with everyone crying, once even landed the mother in the hospital."

"Ouch." Bobby sounded like he was wincing. "So, what happened again?"

"Apparently he had one of those nights three days ago; got into a hoppin' fury when his son mentioned Christmas- something about Santa not giving toys to naughty parents? He straight up flipped, screaming Santa wasn't real; even woke the neighbors." She shook her head. "Next night he hears something on the roof, goes to check on it and a red-and-white-suited freak jumps on him. The kids heard the noise, but by the time they got out there he was already dead. The only thing they saw was, yes, Santa Claus himself hopping onto a sleigh and flying into the night."

"Huh."

Aubrie paused for a moment, letting Bobby mull it over. "Of course, the guy totally deserved it. I mean, that's just plain cruel what he did." She chuckled. "And the fact that Santa did it… almost like just desserts."

Bobby let out a sharp breath. "Just desserts…?"

"Yeah." She sat up straighter, fingers dropping the strands of hair they'd been playing with. "Why, do you know what it is?"

"Got a hunch." Bobby sounded like he was rummaging through a pile of papers. "Been damn near four years since I faced one of these…"

"What?" Aubrie asked, pen suddenly poised over a spare napkin.

"Trickster."

"Trickster?"

"Yeah." She heard Bobby take a seat. "These things are powerful; like demigods. They can create realities, anything at all. Last one I saw was dressed like a college janitor, but they can be anything."

"And how do you kill it?"

"Wooden stake to the heart."

Aubrie repeated it under her breath, scratching it down. "Right. Thanks, Bobby. I really owe you. Again."

"Oh! Got a couple more things."

Aubrie switched ears again. "Yeah?"

"These things have got a metabolism you wouldn't believe. They love anything with sugar, especially candy." He paused. "But make sure it's really a Trickster before you try and gank it."

"Why? What else could it be?" Aubrie asked with a sort of half-laugh.

"The one the boys and I took care of didn't die from a stake. He showed up at least two more times that I heard."

"What was it really?"

Bobby thought for a moment. "I don't think they ever told me. But if it was creating things like that, it would've had to be real powerful." He chuckled. "I doubt you'll have that problem, though. Just be careful."

Aubrie smiled. "Alright. See you later, Bobby."

She shoved the phone into her jacket pocket, and just then heard someone call out, "Miss Jennings? Your order is ready!"

Aubrie stood, grabbing her laptop bag as she made her way over to the counter. She surveyed the lavish cake before her, money in hand, but hesitated. "Um… I'm sorry, there must have been a mistake. I ordered the dark chocolate cupcake, and I got, well…" She gestured. "An actual, huge-ass cake."

The man behind the counter scratched his head. "Geez, I'm sorry."

"I mean, it looks wonderful and everything, but…" She shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"It's too much," The man finished. He nodded. "I'll get you another one right away."

"Thanks."

Less than a minute later, he came back with a small box. "There you are."

Aubrie took it, handing over a twenty. "There you are. Keep the change."

The man shook his head. "I got your order wrong. How about it's on me?" A small hint of mischief glinted in his hazel eyes. Aubrie smiled.

"Well, I suppose I could accept that." She looked at the cake. "However, I could buy that."

He nodded. "It'd be a shame to let such a magnificent sweet go to waste." He winked, sliding the cake across the counter. "Just don't tell anyone I gave this to you."

She grinned. "Scout's Honor… although, it would probably be more assuring if I was a boy scout."

He grinned back. "I'll just have to have some faith in your absurd swears." He chuckled, waving as she turned to leave. "Enjoy your cake."

"You, too. Oops! I mean-"

The man laughed. "See ya."

Aubrie smiled, waving. "Bye."

When she arrived back at the motel, she put the cake in the fridge. Then, removing a can of soda, she sat down at the table. She poured the soda into a glass, then opened the cupcake box. She smiled sadly at the golden designs on the frosting.

"Happy birthday to me…" She whispered softly.

* * *

**Aw... cute cashier, tho. Should've asked for his number. Damnit!**


End file.
